Costa Rica Holiday
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to My Surfer Girl. It's Christmas break, and Clove, her friends, and Cato are spending the holiday in Costa Rica. CLATO! Modern day AU. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Clove's POV)

I am waiting in the airport with Cato, Katniss, Rue, Foxy, Peeta, Thresh, and Marvel. We are going to spend Christmas break in Costa Rica. I had said goodbye to mom, dad, and Finn before Finn drove me to the airport. I have my own car, but it needs repairs so I'm unable to drive it until it gets repaired. Hence why Finn has been driving me everywhere.

We are going to spend Christmas break at Cato's aunt and uncle, Enobaria and Brutus's beach house. They live in Costa Rica.

"How long have we been waiting?" Marvel groaned. He's not a fan of waiting. He gets impatient easily.

Cato checked the time on his cell phone. "An hour."

"What time is our flight?" Rue asked me.

"3 PM." I replied. I looked at the time on Cato's phone. "It's 11:00 now."

"Why the hell did we come here so early? We have plenty of time before our flight, and we live so fucking close to the airport! We don't have to worry about missing our flight. We have time to leave and go do stuff. We shouldn't stay here in the airport waiting and boring our asses off." Marvel said.

"Suck it up, Marv. We're staying." I said.

"Foxy, Clove's being mean." Marvel complained to Foxy. He pouted.

Whenever Marvel complains, he always says his complaints to Foxy.

"Well, it is boring just sitting here doing nothing, but we should stay in the airport." Foxy compromised.

"Let's go get something to eat and look around the shops." Rue suggested.

We all agreed that sounded good.

~Line break~

We were at a gift shop.

"Hey look! A Costa Rica travel guide! This is just what we need!" Katniss exclaimed, pointing to a pamphlet.

Katniss went to the cash register and bought the travel guide and then came back to where the rest of us were.

"Flip to the tourist attraction section. I wanna see what kind of sights there are to see." Rue said.

Katniss flipped to the tourist attraction section and said "The guide gives a list of the top 10 destinations."

"What are they?" Peeta asked.

"Monteverde Cloud Forest Reserve, Arenal Volcano & Hot Springs, Drake Bay, Manuel Antonio National Park, Tortuguero National Park, Nosara, Dominical, Cahuita National Park, Rincon de la Vieja Volcano, and Grecia." Katniss replied.

"There is no way in hell that we are _ever_ going to see a volcano." Thresh said.

"Yeah", Marvel agreed. "We might get blown up."

"We don't have to see the volcanoes, but we definitely have to go to Nosara. Because that's where Enobaria and Brutus's beach house is." Cato said.

"What is Nosara?" Foxy asked.

Katniss read the travel guide out loud. "The travel guide says 'Nosara is a tranquil beach community, ideal for a surfer or nature lover's vacation. Located where the turtles meet the monkeys, this serene unspoiled corner of Costa Rica has enjoyed both the protection of the national park system, as well as the efforts of the local citizens association that keep the beaches pristine and ensure hundreds of acres of protected forest interspersed with small-scale development'."

"Monkeys! YES! I've always wanted to see a monkey! I've never seen one before!" Rue exclaimed.

"Haven't you been to a zoo?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been to a zoo. But there were no monkeys at a single zoo I went to!" Rue exclaimed. "_Seriously_, what kind of zoo doesn't have monkeys?"

"That does seem kind of weird." Foxy said.

~Line break~

After we finished shopping, we went to a restaurant. While shopping, we bought some new sunglasses, sneakers, t-shirts, shorts, tank tops, and new headphones for our iPod touches. I bought a fold-up surfboard. Mom and dad made me keep my surfboard at home. My new fold-up surfboard is small enough to fit in my carry-on suitcase when folded up. It's folded up now, and in my carry-on suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Rue's POV)

I'm so excited! This trip is going to be so awesome! We are on the plane now. I'm sitting next to Clove and some old lady.

The old lady sitting next to me is going on and on and on about her cats. I like cats, but I don't like cat rants. And the old lady is ranting about her cats. Her voice is really obnoxious, like Glimmer's.

I took my iPod out of my purse and started listening to it. Clove was also listening to her iPod.

I selected the song Bam Bam by Victoria Duffield. That is a good song.

_Time to jam, lets get busy  
Turn this up so ya'll can hear it  
Be jumping loud and clearly  
Get ready to move, here come the boom its Vicky_

_I'm on the stage just doing my thing,_  
_Bringing the heat if you know what I mean_  
_Know what I mean, know, know what I mean_  
_Bringing the beat if you know what I mean._

_What time is it ladies, its time to rock, its time to rock, its time to rock._  
_What time is it fellows, its time to jam, its time to jam,_  
_Its time to jam._  
_So work it out, work, work it out, work it out, work, work_  
_It out._  
_If you think that's it then watch it miss its like bam de bam, bam, de bam bam_

_Some of the hottest booms that you cant imagine on the biggest stage is flashing, lights, camera, action_  
_Come on fallow me, fallow me, fallow me._  
_Fallow me, fallow me, fallow me,_

_If that ain't nothing then let me show you something, bam de bam bam de bam bam_

_What time is it ladies, its time to rock, its time to rock, its time to rock._  
_What time is it fellows, its time to jam, its time to jam,_  
_Its time to jam._  
_So work it out, work, work it out, work it out, work, work_  
_It out._  
_If you think that's hot then watch me drop its like bam de bam, bam, de bam bam..._

Let me see you drop

_Let me see you drop like this, this_

_Let me see you drop_

_Let me see you drop like this, this_

_Let me see you drop_

_Let me see you drop_

_What time is it ladies, its time to rock, its time to rock, its time to rock._  
_What time is it fellows, its time to jam, its time to jam,_  
_Its time to jam._  
_So work it out, work, work it out, work it out, work, work_  
_it out._  
_If you think that's fly then watch me drop its like bam de bam, bam, de bam bam..._

_We're burning up the dance floor, making it hot,_  
_I feel the boom in the speakers,_  
_Well be baming no stop._  
_Hey, break-a- break it down, down to the floor._  
_Shake it, shake it, shake it like I'm losing control._  
_Hey, come on, shake it something like_  
_Bam de bam, bam, de bam bam_

_What time is it ladies, its time to rock, its time to rock, its time to rock._  
_What time is it fellows, its time to jam, its time to jam,_  
_Its time to jam_  
_So work it out, work, work it out, work it out, work, work_  
_It out._  
_If you think that's it then watch this miss its like bam de bam, bam, de bam bam_  
_Some pump the hottest booms that you can't imagine, gin, gin_

Soon the song was over, and so was our flight.

We got out of the plane and walked into the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Cato's POV)

We were at the baggage claim picking up our bags.

"I don't understand why we had to do that full body scan. I mean, it's not like we have a bomb hidden in our underwear or anything." Jackie said.

"I have a bomb in my underwear. It's my dick. It explodes during sex." My cousin Gale said, walking up to us.

I groaned. "Gale, no one wants to hear about your exploding dick! Guys, this is my cousin Gale Hawthorne. Gale, this is Clove Odair, Katniss Everdeen, Rue Prescott, Jackie Foxworthy; also called Foxy, Peeta Mellark, Thresh Brooks, and Marvel Mason." I gestured to the people that matched the names.

Gale winked at the girls. "You girls are hot! Are you single?"

"No." Katniss said. "All of us have boyfriends."

"Damn. I was hoping to get a chance with you pretty girls. Especially you, Catnip." Gale winked at Katniss.

Katniss glared at Gale. "My name's Katniss, not Catnip. And I don't date players. You seem like the player type, so you have no chance."

"PWNED!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We should get to the beach house. Enobaria and Brutus are probably expecting us." I said.

Gale nodded. "Yeah, we should get going. Come on, guys, my car is waiting outside."

~Line break~

We were now in Gale's car.

"I was kidding about wanting to be your boyfriend, Katniss. I already have a girlfriend." Gale said.

"Who is it this time?" I asked in amusement. Gale has a reputation for being a man-whore.

"Oh shut up. My man-whore days are over. I'm dating the same girlfriend I've been dating for the past year, Delly. I love her so much that nothing is going to make me leave her, even a pregnancy." Gale said.

"Wait, _pregnancy_? You got your girlfriend pregnant?! GALE!" I yelled. "Did you _not_ remember your parents' orders to wait until you're married to have kids? You're a freaking teenager! You've got TONS of time to have kids!"

"It wasn't planned! It just happened! I'm not ready to be a dad just yet, Cato. But I'm not going to abandon Delly." Gale said. "Don't tell my parents."

"I won't." I said. "I wouldn't want you to get your balls chopped off. We boys need those."

"Yes we do, Cato. You're an awesome cousin." Gale said.

"I know." I smirked.

"He's an even better boyfriend." Clove said. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Clove's POV)

We were now at Enobaria and Brutus's beach house.

Gale unlocked the door and yelled "mom, dad, we're here!"

Enobaria and Brutus walked down the stairs.

"It's been a long time, Cato." Brutus said.

"It sure has." Cato agreed.

"You're grown into such a fine young man. I'm so proud." Enobaria gave Cato a hug. She noticed my hand intertwined with Cato's.

"Oh, and I see you got a girlfriend. Hi, I'm Enobaria, Cato's aunt." Enobaria smiled at me.

"I'm Clove." I said.

"What happened to your arm?" A boy who looked about 13 asked me.

"Shark attack." I replied.

"That sucks. I'm Rory, and you're hot." Rory winked at me.

Cato ruffled his hair. "She's taken, man. Sorry."

"CATO!" Some little kids attacked Cato in a hug. They looked almost exactly like Gale and Rory. I assume they're siblings.

Cato introduced me and my friends to the other kids. Their names are Vick, Hazelle **(A/N: I know Hazelle is actually Gale's mother, but she's going to be his little sister in this story)**, and Posy.

Hazelle noticed the fold-up surfboard in my hand. "Do you surf?"

"Heck yeah I do." I said.

"Can you teach me? I've always wanted to learn how to surf, but no one will teach me." Hazelle pouted.

"Of course I'll teach you how to surf!" I exclaimed.

Hazelle grinned. "Yay!"

"There's no better person to teach you to surf than Clove. She's the daughter of pro surfers Brody and Kate Odair." Cato said.

"Brody and Kate Odair? As in, the world's best pro surfers? Wow! That's so awesome! You're my idol now." Hazelle squeezed me in a hug.

Cato's little cousins are so adorable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Clove's POV)

I was teaching Hazelle how to surf.

I did a back flip on my board. I smiled at Hazelle when I landed on the other side of my surfboard. "That's the coolest trick I know."

"Wow! That was amazing! I'm gonna try surfing now." Hazelle said.

I told her to focus on staying up on her board instead of doing tricks.

Many wipeouts later, Hazelle got the hang of surfing.

"Thanks so much for teaching me how to surf!" Hazelle exclaimed.

"No problem." I said.

"Clove, Hazelle, supper time!" Brutus yelled from the beach house porch.

Hazelle and I got out of the water and walked into the beach house.

~Line break~

We were eating dinner. I was sitting on Cato's lap. We were eating pizza. Hawaiian pizza. So it was easy for me to eat food while sitting on Cato's lap. Eating food while sitting on your boyfriend's lap is not the easiest thing in the world.

"I like you, Clove. You're nothing like Cato's last girlfriend." Posy said.

"Yeah. You're real. Not some fake Barbie doll type." Hazelle chimed in.

"And you're a nice person. Cato's last girlfriend was really mean to us when she met us for the first time." Vick said.

"Who was your last girlfriend?" I asked Cato.

Cato sighed in irritation. "Cashmere."

"Cashmere? As in, Gloss's twin sister? Why the heck would you date her? You hate Barbie doll types." I asked.

"Let's just say that in grade 10, I was stupid enough to go for looks instead of personality. But as soon as I realized it was personality that mattered and not looks, I dumped Cashmere." Cato replied.

I kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you came to your senses."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Clove's POV)

Today is sight seeing day.

First we checked out Nosara.

Rue had a panic attack of happiness when she saw a monkey in the trees. "OMG, it's a monkey!"

Katniss took a picture of the monkey. "This pic is going in my scrapbook."

Katniss aspires to be a photographer someday. She has a scrapbook of really cool photos.

Next, we went to Monteverde Cloud Forest Reserve. It was really nice there. Monteverde Cloud Forest Reserve is a mountain rainforest where the humidity is usually 100%, and according to the travel guide, it's home to more than 3000 species of animals and plants. We agreed to take the travel guide with us today.

The next sight we went to was Domical. The travel guide says 'Located in Puntarenas, Playa Dominical is a growing tourist destination thanks to its world famous surf beach. With scarcely populated beaches, untouched rain forest jungles and of course, some of the most consistent waves in the world, Dominical clearly should be a consideration for anyone looking to travel to Costa Rica'. Dominical is a really nice place. I especially loved it because of the surf beach. I didn't bring my surf board with me. I went swimming with my friends. The water was really nice.

The last sight we went to was Rincon de la Vieja Volcano, despite Thresh's demands not to go to a volcano. He wasn't very happy that we went there.

The travel guide says 'Rincon de la Vieja Volcano is an active volcano that is more than a million years old. Sitting inside a national park sharing the same name, this area boasts dramatic sceneries, roaring waterfalls, relaxing hot springs, bubbling mud pits and wonderful picnic areas to enjoy'.

We ate lunch at the picnic area then we went back to the beach house. Katniss added the photos she took to her scrapbook. She made the photos into a really cool collage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Cato's POV)

I was at the jewelry store buying Clove's birthday present. Tomorrow is her birthday.

A green pendant caught my eye. I bought it and asked the cashier to gift wrap it.

The cashier gift wrapped it. She said that it was a promise pendant. It's like a promise ring in the form of a pendant. It's a symbol of devotion and loyalty.

That night, Clove and I were sitting on the beach watching the sun go down. We were holding hands.

"Costa Rica is really beautiful. It's a shame we're gonna have to leave soon." Clove said.

I raised my eyebrow and she said "tomorrow is New Year's Eve, and our flight to leave is two days after that."

"Clove, I know your birthday is tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to give you this." I gave Clove the box that the Pendant was gift wrapped in.

Her face lit up in wonder. "Cato, it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Clove gave me a great big hug.

"It's a promise pendant. It's basically my way of asking you to be with me forever." I said.

Clove gave me another hug. "Of course I'll be with you forever!"

YES!

I have never loved any girl as much as I love Clove. She's the girl I wanna be with forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Clove's POV)

Sadly, our awesome Costa Rica holiday is over. We said our goodbyes to Enobaria, Brutus, and the kids. Then Gale drove us to the airport.

We were on the flight back to Hawaii. Foxy was sitting next to me, as well as Rue. That old cat lady Rue and I sat next to on the flight to Costa Rica was in the very back, behind Peeta's seat next to Katniss and Thresh and she was sitting next to another old lady.

"I swear; body scanners are just an excuse for airport security to check out our bodies." Foxy said.

"You really don't like body scanners." I said.

"No, I do not." Foxy said.

"It sucks that our holiday is over." Rue said.

"I know. It was the best holiday ever." I said.

And that is the truth. The Costa Rica holiday was the best holiday I've ever had.

THE END


End file.
